A Christmas Miricals: The Birth of Twin Foxes
Characters Sovash's Characters # Sovash (aka Me) the cross weilder # White the cross demon slayer (alt Sovash) # Cloud the Meerkat (White's Partner) # Thunder Punch the mongoose (Malik's partner) # Roku and Spike # Jayson and Katsumi # Kilam the sin wielder # Dark Ace the mongoose (Kilam's partner) # Pitch the demon (alt Kilam) # Vexal the Meerkat (Pitch's Parner) Y-Tiger's Characters # Ivory the Demonic fox # Raibyo and Daemondan the twin hedgehogs (Raibyo were-Hedgehog and Deamondan Deamon-hedgehog) # Baine the Hedgehog # Tiger the Foxwolf # (That's all I can think of right now) DUBSTEPxSonic FC (1): Monte Blaster the Beaver add here Plot Its December and its timee for the holidays. Everyone from Sovash's crew is ready to go on break. Especially White who hasntt seen Ivory in a long time. Chapter 1: I Think I Have a Home For The Holidays (setting is in a ship that can travel through dimensions) White: *packing up his stuff* Cloud: So are we leaving? *has his book bag ready* Illl stay with you for the winter but illl go back to Mobius afterwords. I dontt want to be the third wheel in my friend's relationship. *smiles and laughs* White: *smiles* Thatss why your my partner bud. But we have to be quite or the others will wake up. I dontt want them to know that imm leaving for the holidays...theyvee been really good to me but...I think I better spend my holidays with the person most dear to me. *smiles a bit as he packs his bag* She's the reason why i watt to keep alive and I know my future is with here. Cloud: *sighs* I get it man. You love here. *laughs* Now letss get out of here so you can see your woman. Thunder Punch and Spike: *walk in as the advance door slides back with rope and duck tape* Where do Ya think you two are going!? * (White and Cloud are tied up to a pole on the ship with tape on their mouths) Sovash: *in his pajamas since he just woke up* So. Where are yall heading this time of hour. *yawns* Thunder Punch: Sneaking isn't your thing White. Your too nice out of all the Malik's. *sighs as he holds a box of cereal and eats from it, spike is chewing on a steel rod* Roku: *wakes up and walks into the mess* -_-....I'm not even gonna ask. Spike: *wags his tail as his master passes him* Hey Roku, wanna know why- *hes cut off* Roku: *getting a glass of milk* No. It's 3 in the morning, so why are we doing this. You know Jayson will start shooting if we wake him up. Not to mention we need to be ready for those surprise guests. *yawns as he sits down* White: *burns the tape off his mout and Cloud's* Fine! All I wanted is to spend Christmas with Ivory! *blushes* Sovash: Ohhhhhhh. That's why. Why didn't you tell us? I want to meet this girl! *he looks interested as a blue flame pops over his head in excitement* Cloud: *looks at White* Do all cross users do that? -_- Monte: *walks in* can I come in... its cold! *shivers* Sovash: Hey Monte. Is the heatign in your room working? Monte: no, why. Raibyo:*Walking into the room, she was heating everything up with her fire powers*Boy, can ya get any louder?*She yawns* Cloud: Monte. Help! Thunder Punch: *eating cerial* Just ignore him. *still eating* Sovash: Because if it is then I'll tell Roku to fix it. It's his job. Monte: *rolls eyes and helps Cloud* Spike: *climbs on Roku's back* Fun's over Sovash: *sighs* So you want to leave. *smiles* If you go we all go. White: R-Really!? Monte: *looks at white* where are you going? Thunder Punch: *slides next to Raiybo* Waz up. Sorry about the camotio. *smiles* Roku: Spike. Untie him now. -_- Spike: *sighs as his claws grow and free White* White: I wanted to spend the holidays with a girl named Ivory... Monte: ok... it is up to you honestly. Raibyo:So, Whitey got a girl, huh?*She groans*Why is it I turn around and someone has a lover!? Thunder Punch: I never knew either. So it's a surprise for me. *pats her back* Dontt worry, love will go your way! White: Thanks you guys! *bows* Imm truly greatful! Raibyo:*Groans* I aren't luck! Sovash: *smiles as blue flames engulf him and he changes into his average cloths* Ok then Letss get going! Roku, set a cousee for Ivory's Dimenion! * Roku: *sighs as he goes to his station on the ship and starts the countdown* Dimensional travel in 3, 2, 1. Go~ *yawns as they warp to the dimension* Chapter 2: White Snow But Colorful News Sovash: *looks outside as they land in an old abandondd village* Ok....well....This is...fun? White: *smiles as his flame pops up over his head* Hehe, I thought so too when I first came here. But it brings back memories to me. *blushes a bit as he takes out his hover-board* Cloud: I remember this place. *a sweatdrop appears* I can see why you got your name here. Only you like the cold White -_- Thunder Punch: Wow! Look at all the snow! *puts on his winter gear* Who's ready for the multiverse's largest snowball fight!? Spike: *gives an evil grin as his hair turns white* As the most adaptitle creature on this ship we all know who will win! Roku: *yawns* Well imm going back to- *hears foot steps* Wait. Jayson isntt up yet....*he turns pale and looks to Sovash who also turns pale* *you